


New Path(EN)

by TessaWinchesterBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dark Harry, Drak!Harry but not too dark, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good!Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Romance, The Golden Trio no more, They are all friends except Dumbledore, and Arthur, and Ginny, and Molly, and Ron and Hermione, evil!Dumbledore, good!Voldemort, love and hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaWinchesterBane/pseuds/TessaWinchesterBane
Summary: When Draco Malfoy was sent on trial for crime he didn't do in the end of his 5th year, Harry try to save him by testifying for him. Harry try to find out who framed Draco, because he knows that someone is trying to make the young Malfoy to suffer. But is he the only one who is in danger, and who is behind all of this?! With help from Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Snape, Voldemort, Fred and George and some new friends- Harry and Draco are trying to find their new path together.





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401417) by [TessaWinchesterBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaWinchesterBane/pseuds/TessaWinchesterBane). 



> I do not own any Harry Potter character! They are all J. K. Rowling.

It was the beginning of the summer. The end of their fifth year. Draco couldn't wait to begin their sixth. Draco Malfoy thought it is going to be one of the best summers he has ever had. His father could work for the Dark Lord and a lot of people may think that he is a horrible person, but in fact he was not. For Lucius the most important in this life is the happiness of his son. Draco thought he was one of the best people he has met. Yes, he may has done terrible things, but really for Draco he was an example in life

.The young Malfoy does not thought for many people in this way. But one of the most important people on this planet was none other than Harry Potter the boy who lived. No one knew and know that Saint Potter can have a dark side. The two were friends from their 3rd year onwards. Draco actually was the one who helped Harry to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementors kiss. Draco was the only one who believed in him, that he is innocent because he knew the secret, even before Potter himself to knew it. But no one knew about this except the closest to them, and it was only their families, Luna, Neville, Fred and George Weasley and Voldemort. Yes, the Dark Lord, Harry so fiercely trying to beat at the behest of Albus Dumbledore knew part of the truth. No one knew that Harry was actually to the Dark Side. Voldemort turned out to be quite different from what Potter had heard and knew about him.

During the first two and a half years of his studies at Hogwarts, Harry thought that he found real friends and family – the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. He thought that they showed him what it's like to have a family. What a cliché, right?! The truth was completely different. Harry had darkness in himself and it was strong and powerful, which if you were facing in the wrong direction can destroy everything. He had learned to conceal it and lock it with the mask of goodness and naive boy. He knew it would be useful someday. It was their 3rd year and once Harry heard his so-called friends cheated him right from the start. Harry figured out how they were using him only for the money and fame and to be on the good side of the teachers. Then he felt sorry for the first time, he didn't accept Malfoy's hand in a friendship. Harry then notice how something in him unlocked and took his body. ,,Darkness, anger, desire for death and for justice through violence'ʼ he thought are coming back again. Then he hear how Dumbledore was helping them to control him, the only person who, Harry believed free of charge, I guess everyone thought him for fondly, silly boy, apart from Professor Snape, was the only who figured out Harry at the very beginning and that is why he was so cold to him. Potter felt how his magic began to lose control and had no better idea than to go to the one place that could calm him down and that was the Astronomy Tower.

_THEN_

_With its fast approaching Harry notice how it calmed his anger and soothe his magic that it seemed odd to him, why, in principle, he needed at least an hour to master that part of himself and to regain his nerve. When he go to the top, he realized why. There lying on his back, looking up at the stars was not anyone than Draco Malfoy. He wore a white shirt through which you could see his body and black skinny jeans. Harry notice how his heart started beating faster and how his breath was drying up, he continued looking at the beautiful boy in front of him, thinking that he doesn't see him. He realized that there was something wrong with Draco._

_-Potter, do you think of sitting there all night and looking at me and thinking with what spell to hit me or you will come over and tell me what really happened and why your magic is crazy.!- Harry saw Draco rose on his elbows and looked at him. Gray eyes staring at the bright green, as if they could unravel Harry in seconds. Draco had felt the presence of the Potter, even before it was uploaded. When Potter was somewhere around him, Draco's magic flipped, and when Harry was out of his control, Draco's magic was becoming even crazier, like it want him to go and calm Potter down. But how could you go to your opponent and say- ,,Hey, uh, I feel you're out of control og your magic here let me touch you so you can get better!ʼʼ it was ridiculous, and Harry hated him. The truth was that the didn't hate each other, but they were just too scared to admit it._

_Both thirsted for the friendship of the other, but something stopped them. They both knew what Granger and all Weasley beside Fred and George._

_-Um, I, what, how did you know I was out of control?- Harry asked, he was so surprised that he even don't try to deny it._

_-Every time, when you're out of control, my magic goes nuts and tries to drag me to you, to calm you down. So, can you tell me what's going on or I will have to figure out by myself?-asked Draco, leaving Harry, startled. In general, Potter could control his emotions, but that was new. Draco smirked . But Harry was looking into his eyes and found out what was behind the mask, Malfoy really wanted to help him, to understand him, to know him. Harry knew that for Draco he was not the Boy-who-lived, for him, he was just Harry. He sat down next to the guy with the platinum blonde hair and told him everything from the beginning to now. For Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore. Draco was surprised only to one thing only._

_-Why did you put up with them so long?-he asked. Harry really didn't know the answer to that question._

_-I don't know, maybe because I didn't have anyone, and I didn't want to be alone.-the boy answered whit scattered by the wind, black hair. Draco's breath was drying up._

_-You will always have me-Draco said, this caused Harry to look at it with dilated eyes. This was the moment in which Harry realized that although he and Draco always fight, there will always be something that attracts them to each other as friends and maybe more. Harry could hear the heartbeat in his ears when he wrapped his arms around Draco and snuggled with him. Draco was shocked at firs, but he wrapped his arms around the boy with black hair too._

_The two were locked in each other arms all night, having discussed what happened during those nearly three years ago. Harry realized something at this point that Draco was really something special. Yes, he could be Slytherin, but there was something more than a cold-hearted man with a stone face. If all of the Slytherin were such or just Draco? Harry didn't know but maybe he will soon find out._

_After that night, in which Harry for the first time feel safe and secure. He meets with Draco every night on that Tower, and talked for hours, no one knew about their friendship, no one knew how good Harry felt around Draco, it was the same for the other boy. So in such an ordinary night, they had figured out how to save Sirius, the plan was easy, the hardest part, however, was about to tasered Hermione before returning in time, and then to create a false memory in which everyone to believe. Everything went pretty much according to plan, the only thing they didn't get was that they could not justify Sirius for this he hide in Malfoy manor, Lucius Malfoy offered to help them. Harry never realized just how different Draco's father was actually. This year Harry understood many things, for which he was lied to and for which all believe that they're true, but actually they were light years away from her.Harry realized that Lucius would do anything for his son's happiness, even to hide Potter's godfather and one of the enemies of Severus Snape. In the beginning things were awkward but by the time the two adults, who to this day continue to behave like children, were ok. Harry's third year was one of the best, because he found out that he has a real relative and find a true friend._

_While Harry was doing things behind Ron and Hermione's back, they both did not understand almost nothing, because they still continued to fight. And none of them actually did know that Ron's rat, wasn't really eaten by Hermione's cat, Harry continued to wear the mask in front of them and to took it of every evening with Draco. No one suspected anything, except for two people._

NOW

Draco thought this would be his best summer, because he would be with Harry at the Manor. He was preparing when suddenly he was taken out of his room by two officials of the Ministry of Magic. He could heard his father calling him, but he couldn't do anything. He felt odd like he was drugged with something. The last thing he remembered was how he embraces the darkness.

Draco wakes up in a cell, dying from cold and feeling like somebody had drained all the happiness in the world, then realized that it is situated in one of the cells in Azkaban. In front of him was a man in a white robe and long black hair.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you know why you're here?- the man asked. Draco could not speak and the only thing he could do was to nod for ,,no''.

-You're here-the man in white continue- because you're accused of murder.


	2. Leia...?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter character! They are all J. K. Rowling.

Murder. Draco was accused for murder of two workers of Ministry of Magic. The man in white, whose name was Jack gave Draco the folder with the filеs about the case. When Draco opened it he understood why they have suspected him. He had never seen this people but the way they have been murdered it was clear that the killer whoever he was he hasn’t used magic to do it. The murderer was using a knife, the bodies were dissected and their heads were stuck on a stick. On their abdomens and chests were carved signs which Draco knew excellent but he wouldn’t admit it. Everybody knows that the young Malfoy doesn’t like using magic when he tortured someone. He preferred muggles weapons- knives, guns, swords, bows and arrows- everything but magic.

-I haven’t done that, it’s not my style. And the date, when this happened I wasn’t even in London.- said Draco with hoarse voice. Everything was too much for him. Who the fuck framed him? Of course there were so much people that hated him but to framed him in murder? No, this wasn’t a revenge, it was something more powerful.

-Is there somebody who can confirm that?- asked Jack who take the folder from Draco- Oh but this of course, doesn’t matter because your fingerprints were found on the bodies and on the weapon which were used.- said the man in white, when he gave Draco a picture of knife. It was painfully familiar knife. That was the knife which he got from Sirius Black like a present for his 16th birthday a month ago. On it were carved initials M. B- Malfoy Black, so they can show Draco who he is. But how was possible that knife to be there, when it was in a safe place. Of course the weapon was fake.

-That is not the real knife.- Draco said. Jack looked at him with wide eyes and for a moment he was startled by the steel look in those grey eyes. Was he saying the truth or he just was trying to win more time. Jack didn’t know.

-That’s bullshit. It’s impossible! How do you know?- asked Jack with slightly higher-pitched.

-There is no real chance for this being the real knife. It is impossible because it was given to someone to keep it safe, because I had my suspicious that something like this could happen. - Malfoy said with a firm voice.

-Well, where it is then?- asked Jack.

-If I tell you, you won’t believe me. – said Draco.

-Try me.- Jack said with a smirk because he thought that he already knew the answer.

-The knife is in Harry Potter.- Draco mumbled, leaving Jack frozen. This can’t be true.

IN MALFOY MANOR

-What do you mean by telling me that two Aurors have come and took Draco without saying anything, these are fucking bullshits.- Harry was seeing red. His magic was throwing sparks in every way and broke everything around him.

-I don’t know. I tried to stop them, I tried to do everything but they just took him to Azkaban.- said Lucius and Harry’s magic got crazier and the table in front of them split into two pieces.

-They took him in Azkaban. What the heck they were thinking. – asked Harry angrier than before. Draco was a child, yes, smarter for his age but still one. How some fucking people from the Ministry can threw him in that awful hole. Harry felt like if he doesn’t see Draco with his own eyes to make sure that he was okay, he will need to kill somebody in the most painful way.

-Harry if you do not calm down we can’t do anything. I know that you want to help him in every way possible but if you think how to torture and kill somebody, you don’t help him. Did someone call Severus?- asked Sirius entering the sitting room, where was everyone except Voldemort and Remus.

-Yes, of course I called him right after they took my son away.- said Lucius.

-Guys we have a problem!- said Remus who stormed through the door everybody was looking at him with surprise – Leia knows.- that made Lucius to stand up from his seat with speed of the light. Sirius choked with his water and Harry was looking at them with confusion.

-Who the heck told her? You know what will happen now, right? She will go to Azkaban and maybe she will try to kill somebody on her way to Draco.- Lucius said. His face was pale. It was paler than usual but he had tiny grin on his lips.

-I told her. You all know that we need her right now.- said Lord Voldemort calmly entering the huge room as well.

-My Lord, what did she do when she find out?- asked Remus trying not to be cursed.

-What do you think? She was like firestorm angry as Hell and she left immediately. – said the Dark Lord.

-Melrin, this girl need to be thought some manners.- Lucius said. -No. Lucius, I don’t think so. - Lucius visibly paled. - Leia is sufficiently polite and restrained but if someone is trying to hurt her family no one can stop her from revenge, no one.- Voldemort said but not with smirk. He said this with big smile. Person wears it when he is proud with his child. Harry was shocked and unbelieving of what he had just heard. Who the hell was this girl and what she has to do with Draco? Jealous rose in Harry. Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks because both of them could feel it.

-I’m sorry but can someone explain to me who the heck is Leia? – asked Harry waking up everyone from the trance in which they were.

AZKABAN

-No, this can’t be true. - Jack said with small voice.

-It… -Draco was interrupt from loud noise. It sounds like somebody was trying to brake in Azkaban. There is only one person who could do that. Big grin broke out on Draco’s lips.

-Where is Draco Malfoy- said loud female voice. Her steps were coming closer and when the blond saw the girl in front of him he couldn’t recognize her for a brief moment. This woman hasn’t to do anything with the girl he had seen three years ago. Now in front of him was strong woman, who held a bow in her hands- Draco has thought her how to use it. The girl was with long dark hair which was a mix of brown and black. Her eyes were dark green with some kind of spark in them. She was wearing only black. Black skinny jeans, black army boots and black t-shirt of the group ** _,,Slipknot’’_**. Draco knew more than most wizards for muggle culture because of that girl. Malfoy excellent knew that Leia can do both wandless and wordless magic so he wasn’t that shocked when he saw how Jack fell on the ground with his hands tied behind his back.

-Who are you and how for God’s sake you came here? - asked scared Jack.

-I'm your worst nightmare, as well as to all those who are behind this madness. – said Leia with low and hard voice. Draco was so proud of his little sister.

-LEIA stay back and leave that man alone. You don’t want to be in cell with Draco, am I right?- asked man whose voice was calm but you easily could say that is was strong and hard. That was one of the two men who can make Leia shiver and her body to feel cold and hot at the same time. That was the man who she hasn’t seen for 3 very long years. That was one of her parents. **_Her father Severus Snape._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. Please comment so I can know what do you think and if the translation is worth it. =)   
> Tessa.♥


	3. Plans, plans, plans don't work out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, it's been a while and I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but now I'm back and finaly I have time so I hope it won't take me so long to post a new chapter. Again I'm so sorry for the late update. Not beta read so all the mistakes are mine.

“Lea’’ repeated Snape. When the girl turned all the emotions which she was hiding deep in her soul, bubbled up again. She hadn’t seen her father for a long time because it was too dangerous for her to stay in The Wizarding World. She was only 12 years old when she was sent to live as a muggle. Snape as always was dressed in black robes billowing about him in their usual menacing glory. His hair was longer than before and his daughter was wondering if it was still so soft like when she was just a little girl. Snape saw all the emotions that went through his daughter eyes and they were mirroring his own feelings.

“Lea untie this man here, so he can explain what is happening and why Mr. Malfoy was brought here.” Severus spoke again in a tone that would have startled everyone, but Lea.

“If I have to!” said the girl with boredom in her voice. Snape and Draco smirked and that caused Jack to shiver. She untied him and she ensure that chair appeared in front of her in which she made him to sit. He stared at her dumbfounded. In his life he had never seen such a powerful witch.

“We are waiting for an explanation.’’ said slowly Leia. She was so alike with hers fathers in moments like this.

“Draco Malfoy is accused of double murder of two officers of the Ministry of Magic. He claim that he is not the murderer, because he hasn’t been in town. He also claim that the knife which was used and found at the crime scene was fake and the real one was in not someone else hands but Harry Potter’s. What nonsenses!’’ Jack explained visibly paler as he saw the looks in the eyes of the others.- **,,Has Malfoy heir said the truth?!’’** \- Jack asked himself- **,,No, this cannot be true, can it?!’’**

“Hmm, I see. I’m going to bring Mr. Potter so we can figure out if all this is true.’’ said Snape when he read the pleading look in Draco’s eyes. –‘’Lea stay here. That is not going to be a problem Mr…?’’ asked Snape

“Reykovich. Jack Reykovich. And that’s not going to be a problem, after the fiasco she did can somebody stop her?’’- asked the man in white.

"You are right, no one can stop her.’’ with this words Snape made Draco laugh. Severus nod to the both kids and Jack and apparate. Leia looked at the men in white with fire in her eyes. This look made Jack to turn his head so he didn’t have to look at her, and when the girl turned to Draco, he chuckled slightly and gave her a big warm smile which Leia gladly returned. Oh, how much she had been missing this life.

IN THE MANOR.

“Well, I’m still waiting for an answer.’’ said Harry. He was going to continue to talk but then as happened quite often somebody interrupted him again. When the door burst open on the doorway were Blaise and Pansy.

“We heard what happened. Haw is Draco, did you find something?’’ asked Pansy in one breath.

“Wait, did something bad happen? Why are you looking paler and more stressed than usual? Is it that bad? What did he do this time?’’ asked Zabini.

“Les is here or rather she is already in Azkaban with Draco.’’ after Lucius’ words the teens looked at each other and busted out laughing. All but Voldemort were shocked by their reaction. They expected anything else but not laugh.

“Merlin, this girl. I imagine Dementors who couldn’t do anything to stop her or the faces of the people who were with Draco to question him.’’ said Pansy still writhing in laughter. She had not seen her best friend for so long, she missed her badly and now when Leia appeared so suddenly, Pansy was the happiest girl in the world.

Harry was like hit with a thunder. What the hell was this girl. What was so special about her, that brought such a reactions from everyone. Why the fuck all, even Moony and Padfoot were so intrigued and delighted by hers sudden appearance?!

“Yes, indeed. The view must have been unique.’’ said Voldemort and that statement threw him from the highest cliff. Voldemort caught up the anger, surprise and the jealousy coming from the boy, caused by the unawareness of Leia. Marvolo turned to Harry and smile slyly. He was so proud of his little girl, who, he was sure of it, wasn’t so little any longer. He hasn’t seen her for more than three years.

Harry was about to open his mouth again, when Snape apparated in the room.

”Well love, what's going on?" Marvolo asked. It was so unusual for him to show his affection so directly in front of the others. When there were only the closest ones yes, but he has never done that in front of the Death Eaters he does not believe. Something was really strange.

“Potter with me, now. Lucius, Sirius you too” Severus said. He noticed the newcomers only when they turned to him.

“Professor, is Lea really there?” asked Blaze. Snape only smiled and said –“I see that the news is spreading quickly.” –that made everybody in the room except Harry to smile brighter.

"Was it more spectacular than when she drove Narcissa out when she was 12?” asked Pansy.

“Hmm, yes. You can say that.” said the man.

Harry had asked Draco what had happened to his mother. He knew she had left Lucius for some unclear reason. Most people suspected that she had left him because he treated her as an elf. But the more time Harry spent with Draco, the more he realized that Lucius had nothing to do with the man everyone saw. Harry thought Lucius had driven her out, but they supported this version. One night as they stood on the top of the Astronomy Tower, embraced, Harry had asked what had happened. Draco just laughed, shook his head, telling him that he would understand one day. Harry had seen warmth in those gray eyes he had not seen before or at least he had never seen it addressed to anyone but him. This was the first time Harry was jealous of a person he did not even know. Now at least he knew who he was jealous of.

When they were leaving, Potter was happy for two things. The first, was that he would finally see the love of his life since they had sent him to Azkaban. The second was that he would finally find out who this Lea was.

"Hey and Potter, don’t be jealous of her. There isn’t a reason for that. But because I know that you won’t listen to me, just be careful not to do something really stupid when you see them, because then we do not answer for our actions! Relax, Draco is only yours!” said Pansy. Her words made everyone in the room smirk and Harry looked only confused. Lucius, Remus and Sirius just wondered when these two boys would realize it?! Harry just wanted to see this girl even more now. What did Pansy mean by saying that Draco was his only, he knew that Draco was bisexual, but could he really like Harry?!

HOGWARTS

Something was strange. Dumbledore has been sitting in his office, wondering how to bring Granger and Weasley close to Harry again. He had a feeling that something bad would happen. In the last year, the bastard allowed himself much more than he had to. Dumbledore has been losing him. He knew that the Potter boy had spent every night for the last two and a half years with the young Malfoy. Draco had begun to influence Harry and not as the old man wanted so he had to get rid of him. He had to make a plan to remove the Malfoy brat from the picture. He was going to frame him for something that he knew it will make Potter hate him. He had shared the plan with two people. When the old man find out that Malfoy was in Azkaban, he wondered if any of his two puppies had canceled him or someone else had to do something with this? Suddenly Dumbledore felt a shudder in his magic. Only one person was able to do that.

_**Lilian (Lea) Solaria (Marvolo) Snape!** _

Dumbledore cursed loudly. Who the hell had brought the little bitch back? Who called her back. Part of his plan for Malfoy failed. The old man did not know that Lea was Voldemort's daughter. He only knew that she was Snape’s and some witch it was one night stand. He knew that she had become Malfoy's sister by oath, and they accepted her. But she still was under Snape’s family protection. He knew from the very beginning, when Snape told him that he had a daughter, that this girl would change everything he had planned so far. So he waited for her to be most vulnerable and send her to the world of muggles by herself. Snape had agreed because he thought he was protecting her from Voldemort. He thought how naïve or heartless Severus was to leave his daughter alone. Oh, how mistaken he was! The old man did not know, that Marvolo already knew about her. He did not know that she was more powerful than he supposed and he did not know that she was more protected than he thought. Dumbledore needed a new plan and it had to be quickly.

AZKABAN

“Well big brother mine, how are the things going with your boy?’’ -Lea asked with naughty but somehow innocent tone.

“Well little sister mine, I think that you know he does not like me like that.”- Draco said. He didn’t know that Harry is gay. Hell even Harry didn’t know until one day he realized how deeply in love he was in Draco. He didn’t confess his feelings because he thought that Draco didn’t feel the same. They stood every night holding strong each other, defending themselves from the outside world and Harry didn’t want to lose that, just because Draco would know about his desire. But how else will he know for sure if he don’t risk? “Please, he is as gay for you as you are for him. You are both just too blind and stubborn to admit it!’’ Lea replied.

“As always kind and gentle with other people’s feelings I see, Lea.’’ Draco said sarcastically.

"For you, always big brother mine!” said the girl with a bright smile.

“You have no idea how much I missed you little sister. You have no idea how much I love you and how much I want to hug you and to never let you go.”

Merlin why Draco always was able to make her react stronger than she would. She had never cried and now she was about to cry like a baby, she knew that her brother was the same, she was able to feel it. She give him such a warm and big smile that made him forget about the cold and the gab he felt. This was one of his goals in life to do his best to keep that smile on his sister’s face. That smile he hadn’t seen for so long. Yes, they talked on this muggle thing cell phone but it wasn’t the same as seen her.

“I love you” she told him. It sounded so wrong for some people. They were watching at each other as if they were talking with thoughts and the both busted out laughing at the same time. Jack was sitting in his chair completely forgotten by the two children. But he was sitting there and he was listening to them as they talked. He expected almost everything from a Malfoy but to show such an emotions, such concern towards that girl it was unbelievable. And when the man in white saw how they laugh he was even more startled. Laughter in Azkaban!? Merlin help him.

After both children stopped laughing they stood and stared at each other, holding hand through the bars. Lea was sitting on the ground so she would be as close to her brother as possible. They communicated silently. They were so close since Lea was born Draco was always there, protecting her. They were real brother and sister. Suddenly someone breathed out saying:

“Draco!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if someone is gonna read this but if you want to reach me to ask something or just to talk my tumblr is tetyyk. I would be really happy if I can communicate with you.  
> So this is the third chapter. Please comment so I can know what do you think and if the translation is worth it. I hope you liked it! =)  
> Tessa.♥


End file.
